Timeline
by Liana D. S
Summary: A story of love from prenatal until death. The pinky girl is destined to be the big sis of a redhead; Davis x Mimi as siblings.
1. When you were very little

_School life's becoming crazier! But I've to endure it, I guess. Ya, whatever. Here's my new story about Davis and Mimi :) I begin to think that the duos in Digimon 02 world tour are all compatible to be siblings. (P.S. Sorry again, Major Arcana is still stuck...)_

**When you were very little**

Mom seems very happy. She hummed a cheerful song while cooking. She wove goodbye to me before I went to school with a wider smile than usual. Dad's also the same. What happened? They hide something from me, I'm very sure. I smile to myself. They're preparing some surprises for me, of course, and surprise won't be nice if you know what it is before time.

"Is today your birthday, Mimi-chan?" Sora asked when we walked home from school hand-in-hand. I bet she noticed my unusual speaking tone. I laughed. "No. My birthday isn't the only thing that makes me happy in the world, Sora-chan. Why do you always ask that?"

"So what makes you so bright today, Mimi?" Joe, Sora's big bro, asked me with a smile. He always walks home together with me and Sora.

"To be honest, I don't know, either," I shrugged, "Mom and Dad just seem so happy today, but they don't tell me why. I guess it's a surprise for me, and thinking about it makes me smile all day."

"Oh... Then, what do you think you will get from your parents?" asked Sora again.

I tapped my chin. Something clicked in my head. Smiling wider, I said, "A pink-winged pegasus!"

Sora and Joe dropped their jaws, and then burst into laughter.

* * *

"Mimi-chan. There's something I want to tell you." Mom says to me after dinner, still with that delightful smile on her face. Aha, finally, Mom's going to tell me what she hides! I nearly jump onto the table. " W-what is it, Mom?"

"Wait," Mom stands up and turns her body around several times, "First, tell me, do I look fatter?"

"No." I answer honestly. Light brightens her face as I say so. "Really? Good! Then I don't have to worry about my weight even if he gets bigger!" Dad smiles at this and says, "You don't have to worry; boys eat more, you know."

He? Boys? "Who is 'he'?"

Mom turns to me and holds my hand. "Mimi-chan, you'll have a brother!"

There's a 'loading' bar on top of my head as I start to think what Mom means. Well, I become so slow sometimes. Then.. "A-are you serious?!" This time, I really jump up and stand on my chair. Mom nods and sudden heat fills me.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy! I'll become an Oneee-chaaaan!"

* * *

Mom's belly becomes much bigger. Davis is growing inside. Yes, Mom and I had agreed to name him Davis, even after the announcement of Mom's pregnancy that day, when we still didn't know whether 'he' was a 'he' or 'she' for sure. Now that we've known about his 'he-ness', we become increasingly happy, because both Mom and I want another 'he' in our family other than Dad.

"She's a little princess," Tai, one of my classmates, once said after his sister's birth, "and I promise to be her guardian forever because she's so cute and wonderful." And I hope you'll be my little guardian later, Davis, as Tai does to his sister. You'll protect this beautiful princess, won't you?

"Mom, when will Davis meet us?" I ask Mom as I caress her belly. Mom pinches my cheek gently. "Don't be so impatient," she smiles, "Maybe a month later."

"Aw, that's a long time!" I press my head to where Davis sleeps, "Davis, Davis, are you there? Come out faster, I want to see you!"

Suddenly, there's a small movement I feel on my cheek. Mom widens her eyes. "Hey, he kicks!"

Eh? He...kicks? He kicked me?! "W-why did he kick me?" I say with brimming tears, "I just want him to come out... Does he hate me?" And I cry. Strangely, Mom laughs.

* * *

You're small. Mr. Beary, the fluffy bear I always hug while sleeping, is even bigger than you. But that's why I love you more than Mr. Beary! He can't laugh, but you can, and it's so cute! I can't stop tickling you, especially on your legs, and you can't stop chuckling. Your little legs kick and kick; the only reason why I stay in a safe distance. Being kicked by your beloved is traumatic, you know.

"Wow, he looks healthy!" Sora says while tickling your belly, "Did he drink much?"

"Absolutely. Davis is quite emotional," I say, trying to look more mature with the use of an adult vocabulary 'emotional', "He cries loudly whenever he's hungry, and cries even more if Mom's late."

"Well, that's good," Joe sat on a chair beside my bed, "It means he has a good appetite, and looking at how energetic he's now, I bet he can grow up as a strong, healthy kid."

"Doctor Joe's right, Mimi-chan."

I look at you. Joe's right, you're so energetic. Maybe, you'll become a runner in the future. Or a soccer player. Or a ramen peddler. No, seriously; Mr. Ishigaki, the ramen peddler always pulls his big cart around our complex. Only an energetic person can do such a job. And oh, he's pretty muscular because of it. Many girls love muscular boys, you know? Well, it's the knowledge for several years later. _For now, I'll be your princess_, I kiss your forehead lovingly.

* * *

****_Thanks for reading and reviewing :)_


	2. When I got bigger

_Now, Davis is around 4 or 5. It's a little bit random. This chap is also an answer for Digi-fanCapp's review :)._

**When I got bigger**

"Nee-chan, I can't get out!" I shout as I push my head desperately through the opening of my new T-shirt. You laugh. "Of course you can't get out; you're pushing through the sleeve!" You turn my T-shirt to the right side and I push my head out throught the right opening. "Ah!" I gasp, "I hate being trapped in the T-shirt."

"Well, at least you can get through it," You pinch my cheek, "Anyway, do you like your new T-shirt?"

I nod. The soccer ball printed on the T-shirt is really cool! "Really! I chose it for you when Mom took me to the mall. Hoho, my taste is very high, you know." Your pose reminds me of laughing villain queen in superhero movies. Honestly, I don't really understand what you mean. Taste? Does that have something to do with hunger? Thinking about hunger makes my stomach growl. "Nee-chan, my belly is crying."

"Me too. Let's go buy some meat buns."

"Meat buns?!" That round, white bun with delicious minced meat inside?! "Hooray, let's go, Onee-chan!" I rush outside my room. You sigh. "Meat buns always call you to eat them, I guess."

* * *

My eyes can't stop blinking. That big paper bag has many meat buns inside. "Nee-chan, I want some, I want some!" I try to reach the paper bag in your hug, but you're so tall... Even after I stand on my toes, I still can't reach you... But the smell of minced meat lures me to keep trying. "Davis, be patient. It's not good to eat while walking."

"Why?! Why?"

You're seemingly confused. "Eetto..."

"Because if you eat while walking or standing, the tastiness of the meat bun won't linger long, and you'll be hungry again."

We turn our head back. A boy with a pair of glasses walks behind us. He must be the one who talked before. I puff my cheek. "But I want to eat it now!"

"If you wait more patiently, trust me, it will taste better." He smiles. I look at the paper bag again. Oh, our house is still miles away from here! I stubbornly jump to get the bun, and finally! "Ahaa, I get it! Nee-chan, Nee-chan, I get it!" I stick my tongue out to you, then to the glasses boy. You widen your eyes. "Davis!"

I laugh proudly over my victory. "Ittadakimasu!" I bite the heavenly meat bun without thinking twice.

"It's hoooooot!"

* * *

"Now, try to listen what your sister says, OK?" You warn me. I wipe my tears away. "Sorry..."

"Joe-san's right. Wait more patiently. Once we get home, it will be warmer, so it won't hurt you like this anymore if eaten."

I nod, then open my mouth widely to get as much cold air as I can. "Sorry, Joe-san. Davis is rather naughty." You say to the glasses boy. Hey, I do behave; the meat bun is the naughty one! But I can't say anything while cooling my mouth. The glasses boy laughs. "That's OK. Davis is very hungry, it seems. Besides, meat buns smell so nice."

"Eh? Are you hungry, too?" You take out a meat bun and give it to the glasses boy, "Here, have one."

NNNOOOOOO! "N-nee-chan, that's mine!"

"No. It's the punishment for you to be so stubborn," you say indifferently, then smile to the glasses boy, "Here, Joe-san."

The glasses boy lifts his hands. "No, thank you. I'm not that hungry." But you insist to give him my super ultra great delicious wonderful meat bun. And you smile to him while talking to me indifferently. That's no fair! I stand in front of him boldly.

"The meat bun and Onee-chan are miiiiiiiiiiiineeeeee!" I shout with all my strength right in front of his face. You drop your jaws. He blinks quickly, then smiles. "Of course they're yours."

I push him away from you and my meat bun. "Go-a-way!"

"Hey, Davis, stop! Please be a good boy!" You shout. I keep pushing him away, but I become careless. My right hand, which still holds a half-biten meat bun, opens, and the meat bun falls on the ground.

My eyes are burnt. My precious meat bun...fell. My world is torn apart. I stoop near the uneatable food with tears on my eyes, ready to flow. "Hueeeee... meat bun..."

You sigh loudly and squat beside me. "Daijoubu. There's still more." You pat my shoulder. I shake my head. "No, I want that one..."

"Davis, every meat bun taste the same. Stop crying, OK?" Your voice softens. I cry louder and people begin to look at the three of us. You fidget your toes uncomfortably. Tears of embarassment also fill your eyes, but you hold it because you don't want to cry. The glasses boy drags us away. "Come on, let's walk home. The other meat buns will cry too if they're getting too cold."

* * *

Now, both you and I are crying.

"Fortunately, the other meat buns are still warm." The glasses boy divides a meat bun into two and puts them on two plates. The glasses boy hasn't given up yet on cooling us down. "Now, now, why don't you eat your meat buns? It won't be too hot if you split the meat bun; the heat will come out, so that you can't eat it without being hurt."

Our cry subsides. Still sobbing, we take the meat bun on our own plates, then eat it. The glasses boy's right. Warm meat bun is the best! There must be some twinkling light in my eyes. I quickly finish it and say, "Oishiii! One more! One more!"

"Hahahaha, you can't ask for 'one more', Davis! Ask two or three more!" Your laugh sounds rather funny because of your earlier cry. You push your plate forward, "Me too, Joe-san!"

"You're quite hungry after crying, aren't you?" The glasses boy takes a meat bun, but before he divides it, you take it. "Nee-chan, don't take it all for you!"

"I just want to divide it myself," You give me my part, "Here." The twinkling stars come back around me. I open my mouth immediately and chomp! Without taking it from you, I eat the whole half of meat bun in a bite, causing me some difficulties to chew it. "D-Davis, don't eat all of them at once like that! You can choke!" You seem worried. In fact, I have an ability of big-size eating, so nothing bad happens. "I want more!"

"That's the spirit. But don't eat too much or you won't have enough space for your lunch." The glasses boy reminds me. I nod; not having lunch is a sensitive issue for me. "Ah, right. If you eat like before, you'll soon get full." You pinch a small part of bun, ask me to say 'Ah', and feed me. The strange thing is: the bun becomes tastier when you feed me. "Joe-san... I'm sorry to bother you with our cry." You talk to the glasses boy. He waves. "Don't mind it. I like to be with you two. We rarely play together these days."

Umph... I don't like it when you talk to him. It's true that he's kind to me, but still...you two are so close! I get on your lap and hug you tightly. "Onee-chan is mine!" You look at me in disbelief, then giggle. "Of course I'm yours, Davis. I'm your sister." You pinch my nose.

"But that guy keeps talking to you!"

"Wow, he's jealous," Joe pats me, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take Mimi away from you. Mimi and I are just best friends."

"Best friends?" I tilt my head, confused. Joe nods. "You'll find some later. Mimi, Sora my sister, and I are best friends, so we often talk and play together. It's fun."

I blink, then turn to you. "Nee-chan, I want a best friend too like you."

You smile, then turn me to Joe, saying, "He can be your first best friend other than me, Davis." Joe outstretches his arm in front of me. "Shake my hand. That's how you make friends." I shake his hands and suddenly feel happy. "Have I made friend with you, Joe?"

"Davis, be polite. It's Joe-san..."

"No, that's OK, Mimi," Joe then nods to me, "I'm your friend."

Whoa, the word 'friend' suddenly sounds so cool! I hope I can make others in the future!

* * *

_Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and fav-ing!_


	3. I'm a big girl

_So yeah, it's the story of Mimi's first period. If you get rather uncomfortable about the topic, I'm so sorry... I just think it's an interesting topic according to how old Mimi is in the story..._

**I'm a big girl**

It turns out that it's the time to study about girls' puberty. I watch the slideshow in awe as Hanami-sensei explains the characteristics of a 'big girl'. In some parts, I drop my jaw and blush, then look down to my chest. It doesn't seem like...whoaaaaa! What am I thinking?! Focus, Mimi, focus!

"Then, you'll know this as 'menstrual period'. There will be some blood coming out, but don't worry, it's not because of a sickness." Sensei says. Wha-? Blood? "S-Sora-chan, will there be much blood if I have a period? It's scary!"

Sora scratches the back of her head. "Um...maybe, but as Hanami-sensei tells us, don't worry. It only happens for a week or shorter."

I nod several times. "How do you know that?"

"Because I...ah..." Sora hesitates, but I catch what she really means. "A-are you having a period right now?" I whisper. She only giggles, blushing. I look at her, eyes wide."Sora-chan, is that painful?"

"Not so. Just a little, dull pain," She waves, "Don't be afraid. Sooner or later, you'll be a big girl, too. If there's something you don't understand, ask me. I'll help."

* * *

I begin to think about what Hanami-sensei told in the class. I'm 11. I'm gonna be a big girl, but being a big girl isn't that easy, I guess. I'm just a spoiled little girl. I cry for something I want so much. I let Mom do all the household chores if I'm in a bad mood. I often fight with Davis lately, don't know why. Sora doesn't do all of those things. Yes, big girl doesn't do such things, but I...

"Mimi-chan, I'm going shopping," Mom says, "Take care of Davis, OK?"

Ah, big chance! I'll show Mom that I can take care of Davis, therefore I can be a big girl! "OK, Mom! Have a nice day!" I answer happily and wave as she walks away from the house. I lock the front door as Mom usually tells me to when she's away. Just in time, Davis tugs my skirt. "Nee-chan, I want to go outside. I want to play soccer with Sora-san."

"You can't go. Mom's away and she wants us to stay safe inside." I pull the key out from the keyhole. Davis frowns. "Why?! It's just Sora-san; she'll never harm us!"

"I know, but if there's someone other than Sora-san coming in your way, what will happen? Who knows who you will meet along the road?"

"What if no one else comes?"

"In any case, you can't go out!"

Being very angry, Davis throws his soccer ball to me. I'm not ready for an attack, therefore the soccer ball hits my belly and I fall on my butt. "Ouch! Davis, it hurts!" I rub my back; it hit the wall before I fell. Davis just sticks his tongue out to me and runs upstairs to his room; he doesn't even care about me! I help myself to get up and sit on a nearby chair. Rubbing my aching belly, I sob quietly. Davis doesn't think of me anymore. He only thinks of himself. The time when he was very obedient seems to pass so quickly without any trace. Am I exaggerating? I don't think so. It's the reality I must face as a big girl. Does puberty bring about a big difference between a girl and her brother?

* * *

Two weeks have passed after the day I was hit by a soccer ball by Davis. Now, I'm fully a 'big girl': I'm having a period! Well, maybe for you who read this, it's not a great thing, but for me, it's just like metamorphosis. I'm a woman, like Mom and Sora. I'm happy because I wanted mine so badly! I'm glad there's no severe cramp and even happier when Mom decided to take me out for 'ladies' vacation': a brunch and pedicure, and kept it a secret from Dad and Davis.

But still, there are some disturbing things. For example, I couldn't move freely when my first 'huge wave' came. I don't know whether it's because of my period or not, but I got so moody in two days of the 'huge wave'. And the last thing is about the leakage. Oh my. I know it's kinda embarassing but actually, I had an unforgettably sweet experience because of that.

It was Sunday, the second day of my first period. Davis was still mad at me; at least, that's what I believed. He sometimes talked to me in a cheerful way, but he then stopped and said, "Oh no, I totally forgot to avoid you!" and turned his face away. Argh! So to overcome my emotion on Davis, I invited Sora and Joe-san to play. They came, but Davis immediately ran at Sora and said happily, "Nee-chan, let's play soccer outside!"

Wha-? "B-but I'm not your Nee-chan... Mimi is." Sora pointed at me. Davis only turned his head back to me and stuck his tongue out again. I was about to get angry when Joe-san calmed us down. "It's pretty hot outside; why don't we play indoor games instead?"

"Right! Mom bought a game of monopoly yesterday, but no one taught me how to play," Davis cheered up (what? I did ask him to play but he didn't respond!), "Come on, teach me how to play, Joe-niisan!" Since when Davis got an Onii-san? Uuuh!

And so we played. The game was quite fun until I yelled over Joe-san's rental payment in my place. "Yay! 10,000 dollars, Joe-san!" I jumped in joy and I felt stabbed in my stomach immediately. I knelt down again, hugging my stomach and moaned. Sora was aware of this. "D-Daijoubu, Mimi-chan?" She patted my shoulder. The pain faded, so I nodded. "B-but, I think there's a leakage down there..." I whispered. Sora widened her eyes. "Let's go check. You still have some pads, don't you?"

I nodded again. This time, Joe-san began to worry. "Mimi? Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

I laughed awkwardly as the next dull pain came. "Just a little. I think I need to go to the toilet."

Wow, I remember how bad the leakage was inside, but thanks God it wasn't so bad outside. After I 'fixed the leaked pipe' and did some cleaning works, I came back to the living room with Sora. Suddenly, Davis jumped up and said to me, "Nee-chan, lie down on the sofa, quick!"

I was confused, but Joe-san gave me a cue to follow Davis' order. I didn't understand. "O...OK." I stuttered, lying on the sofa that seemed proper enough for sleeping. "Now, put this on your belly." Davis handed me a tumbler filled with warm water. I blinked. "What's this for?"

"Just put that on your belly. You're sick." Davis said with annoyed tone, but after Joe-san cleared his throat, Davis' tone softened. "Right. Nee-chan, in which part do you feel the pain? Put the warm water there; it will lessen the pain."

Eh? How did he know I was in pain? "Wait, there's something else." He pulled the blanket up to my neck and went to the kitchen. I froze. "What happened with Davis, Nii-san?" Sora asked, but Joe-san just shrugged. "He'll explain it himself."

Davis came back with milk and toast. "Here. Eating will make you better." He put them on the table. A lot of question marks appeared on my head. "Hey, stop. Why do you treat me like a sick person? I'm not sick."

"Yes, you are," He said with a certain expression, slightly worried, "I hit you with a soccer ball some days ago. That's why you're bleeding, isn't it?"

Bleeding? Davis SAW that? I blushed. "N-no, of course not! I-I'm not bleeding at all!" I tried to cover what was going on, although even I told him, I bet he still couldn't understand. It's a top secret; boys shouldn't know about this! Davis insisted, "You're sick! Don't hide it from me, I know it! Now, eat this, I make it myself." He put a plate of toast on my lap.

"But seriously, I'm-not-sick." I meant it because the pain was completely gone. David puffed his cheek, then shouted, "OK, OK, I'm sorry for what I did before! I totally regret it because I didn't know it can cause you such a pain! I don't want you to die!"

I was shocked, so did Sora. She looked at Joe-san suspiciously, as if saying, _"What did you say to Davis about Mimi's period?"_ But Joe-san answered simply with his index finger in front of his lips. Davis continued, looking down onto my blanket, "I didn't mean to hate you fully. Forgive me, please? I won't do it again, promise, so please get well soon."

No one talked. Silence made Davis, who was in the verge of crying, repeat his plea. "Forgive me please... and get well soon, Nee-chan."

My hands moved and landed on Davis' bushy hair. "I meant it when I said 'I'm not sick', but anyway, thanks." I smiled to him, laughing happily in my heart because of Davis' honesty and attention. He looked at me with a surprised expression, but then he grinned. "You're welcome." He put his hands on mine, holding my hand to stay on his head.

* * *

"I was stuttered when Davis asked about that," Joe-san blushes, "But I didn't see that: Davis just told me that you were bleeding and he was worried that was because of the soccer ball he threw. I asked him if he hit you that hard. He said yes and suddenly begged me to help you stay alive."

Wow, Davis cared about me that deeply. It's so kind of him.

Sora laughs. "He's so much like you, Nii-san," She then whispers to me, "When I first had my period cramp, Nii-san did everything to me like Davis treated you yesterday."

Deep red burns Joe-san's face. "Shut up!" He walks away faster as his sister and I laugh together. We're not humiliating him; we're just being grateful for having such caring brothers. I hope I can care Davis more as I grow up, therefore I can be a better big sis for him.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and fav-ing :)_


	4. My love story

**My love story**

This is my first day in high school, and I like it. The atmosphere is nice. All students get along well. I've made some new friends and the one I like most is Zoe Orimoto. She loves to be stylish but is also boyish in unique way: she plays soccer too! She remains me of Sora a lot, who's now studying in the neighboring city. How much I miss Sora, but I can't stop her from chasing her dreams, right?

One thing remains the same. Joe-san still walks home with me. My heart thumps crazily inside. We never walk home together without Sora before! "So, how's Sora-chan?" I break the awkward silence between us. Joe-san sighs. "I hope she's alright."

"Eh?" I turn to him, "You visited her yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I think she gets a flu. She sneezed pretty badly."

I blink several times. It's just a flu. Ah...but Sora is now far from Joe-san. If she's sick, Joe-san can't make sure she's alright because he's not there to care her. Also, Joe-san ever told me that whenever you get sick, your immune system lowers and you become more vulnerable. She can get another sickness if she doesn't recover quickly. I shake my head. "Sora-chan is a strong girl, Joe-san. No way she will be defeated by a simple flu."

Joe-san slowly smiles. "Yeah. She's invincible." And the conversation continues. I'm glad my words can light his gloomy expression a little. Joe-san is a caring person, but ...not that I forbid him to worry about Sora... I just can't see him sad. He always cheers people up, so I want to reciprocate what he does.

"Motomiya-san!" Huh? That voice... "Ah, Orimoto-san! I thought you went home first!" I greet back the blonde Italian-Japanese girl. She runs to me and Joe-san. "Whoa, you're so quick!" She grins. "Quick?"

"You don't get it? I mean, it's your first day and you've already met a senpai!" She winks. Tomato red burns me immediately, but thanks God, Joe-san doesn't understand what she means. "N-no, it's not like what you think!"

"Your classmate, Mimi?" Joe-san asks. I nod. "Joe-san, this is Zoe Orimoto. Orimoto-san, this is Joe Kido, my neighbor." I emphasizes the last word. Joe-san and Orimoto-san shake hands. "Oh, what a relief," she says to Joe-san, "At first, I thought you were Motomiya-san's..."

I quickly shut her mouth up with my hand. "Hahaha, let's walk home together, Orimoto-san. Are your house this way, too?"

* * *

"He's quite unique, you know." Zoe says to me (now that we become closer after a week, I no longer call her with surname). I stop my work copying her notes and lift my head. "Who?"

"Kido-senpai," Zoe winks, "All popular boys in this school are always the cool, handsome ones, except him. He's also popular—because of his humbleness and simplicity. Many girls want to be his girl, too. So why don't you try to 'shoot' him? You're closer to him than the other girls."

"Why do people keep trying to make me say it? Last week, it was Davis. Now you." I hold my pen tightly. Zoe runs a hand between her long blonde hair. "I think you two will make a good couple. Just because Kido-senpai loves studying doesn't mean you, the stylish and relax girl, can't be his girlfriend."

"I just feel that I'm...unfit. He's always in control and friendly to every people, when I'm so moody. He deserves someone more mature."

"Mimi..."

"A-anyway, I want to ask you something about the biology homework." I change the subject and open my bag. Wait. I run my finger through the notebooks I bring, but the pink homework book is not between them! All colours fade from my face. "What is it, Mimi?"

"Z-Zoe, I forgot to bring my homework... What must I do?"

"You forgot it?! But we have to collect it after this break..."

"Waaaaaaaa!" I instantly break into tears, "How can I do such a careless things?! Biology is the only subject I love in this world and I'll ruin it soon!"

Zoe tries hard to calm me down. "Hey, there's no problem without solution... How about doing it in a piece of paper, so Sensei can still give you score? I'll let you copy mine..."

"No, I can copy any homework but biology! I won't ruin my pride in this subject by copying yours!" Zoe sighs loudly at this. "Then how's the best way to solve this problem..."

"Motomiya-san!" Someone calls. I don't lift my head, so Zoe answers him, "What, Kimura-kun?"

"Her brother delivered her book here."

I immediately jump up and turn my head to Kimura. "R-really? My homework book?"

Kimura shows the identity of the book. "This tells so." And my world is shimmering once again! "Arigatou!" I take my book from Kimura and hug it like a very priceless treasure. Zoe smiles. "I'm glad that it's over, but..." She looks outside the window, "...it's raining hard. Your bro will be wet from head to toe."

* * *

"Gomen nasai!" My hands meet in front of my face. Davis looks at me in confusion. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I make you deliver my book in the middle of a heavy rain... You must be drenched when you arrived home."

"Oh, that thing," Davis laughs casually, "But it's better than if I just left the book at home, right?"

"That's not the point! You can catch a cold like Sora-chan and it's because of me..."

"Do you think I can catch a cold so easily? I... A-a-achooo!" Davis sneezes. Uh, look now, he's sick because of me... "Now, now, I'm just sneezing. Don't worry, I'm not sick...achooo!" He sneezes again, then shivers, "Why is this room so cold?"

"That's because you catch a cold! Here, I'll warm you." I drag him onto the bed and hug him as if he's a big bolster. I can hear his surprised gasp. "N-nee-chan, what are you doing?! Let go! Oi! If people see this, they will think the wrong way..."

"I understand, I understand." Sitting up, I can see his blushing face. "Don't do that again, we're grown-ups." He mumbles. I nod. "Gomen," I pull his blanket up to his neck, "I'll take care of you. Hmm, somehow, this reminds me of the little you. Do you remember?"

"Mm. I'm happy you didn't die that day."

* * *

This feeling seeds and grows so much faster throughout the time! I'm not as awkward as the first time I walked home only with Joe-san—and our openness hooks this feeling out. I can't control myself: every night, it's only him that appears in my dream. This feeling is also annoying because it can't be shooed away. So I've decided: I'll tell him my feeling!

But how can I do that?

"You must prepare a 'bribe' for him," Zoe gives an advice in a rather evillious way, "Make sure he won't resist your charm. Also, it will be more powerful if it's original from you. Words, time, and place can be planned later."

Something original that best describes me... I love cooking and people say I'm quite good. The conclusion leads me to the kitchen. There are a lot of ingredients, but which ones I should use? I eliminate sweets and red meat: I'm sure a doctor-to-be won't like something with much fat. My sight stops on the fruits.

"Cooking something?" Davis peeks from the dining room, "Want me to help?"

"Good timing! Come in!" Davis immediately jumps in; he likes cooking too. "What will you cook?"

"I don't know, but it must be healthy." I frown, thinking. Davis nods several times. "That's why all these fruits are here. Is it for Joe-san?"

"Eh, ah, h-how do you know?" Instead of answering my question, he asks back, "Hee, so it's really for Joe-san? You have quite a determination to make him your boyfriend."

I avert my eyes, "I don't know whether I'll be accepted or not, but better give it a try."

"He will accept you!" Davis cuts with certainty, "You two are best friends. I'm sure Sora-san will accept you with open hands."

"How can you be so sure about that? I even can't ensure myself..."

"Because you're beautiful and smart and can cook delicious dishes. No one can refuse your charm," He puts his arm on my shoulder, "and I'm going to help you 'bribe' him."

Davis has a good potential to be delinquent—you can look from his appearance, but there's a strong thing blocking his way to be one of them: his love for his family.

* * *

Break time. "Relax, Mimi, relax. It's just your husband-to-be."

I sigh. "You make me worse with your words, Zoe."

"Why? You must thank me because I pray for you to get married sooner."

"You make me even more nervous." I stoop on my desk. Zoe giggles shyly. "Sorry."

I look at the transparent box on my lap. There are slices of fruitcake I made together with Davis inside. The 'bribe' we prepared together. My heart pounds again uncontrollably. Will my relationship with Joe-san as best friends change after this? How if he rejects me? No, Mimi, think positively! "Hey, look, it's him!" Zoe points outside the classroom. I lift my head. Ah! "Go, Mimi! You've promised to meet him behind the gym, right?"

I rush outside. Joe-san's no longer in the corridor; maybe, he has arrived in our meeting place. I walk calmly to the gym, muttering some encouraging words to myself.

Joe-san arrived first in the meeting place, as I guess. "Mimi?" He quickly realizes who's coming, turning around even before I call him. Great. I chose this place because it's the most hidden place in school, so no one will know what happens between me and Joe-san. But because no one else is there, it's just the two of us and it makes me nervous. "Ano... Joe-san, I made something with Davis yesterday," I give him the box, "I hope you like it."

"Thank you..." Joe-san smiles as warmly as usual, accepting the box, "I don't know Davis can cook."

"It surprised me at first, too. But he's a big help in the kitchen. Anyway..." I hold my sweaty hand tightly, "..I want to ask you something."

"Eh? What is it?"

My breath becomes heavier. No, I won't back down! "Joe-san..." I gulp, messing up my plan to be as confident as possible, "...you're a very kind person...and also, we're friends since we were little, but..." my face is burnt red, "...but I start feeling differently towards you..."

I hear a slight gasp from Joe-san, but he remains silent. "Joe-san... I like you so much..."

No one says something after that. Only breeze.

"Mimi, are you asking me to..."

"But you don't have to accept me!" I cut half-heartedly, "I just want you to know my feeling..." I face up, "If you feel uneasy, you can say 'no'." Sorry, Joe-san, I must lie to you. In fact, I want to be accepted so much. I wait for his response in silence. After what feels like eternity, Joe-san speaks up. "Mimi... sorry, I can't," he says, his black eyes show no doubt, "This doesn't mean I hate you, or I like someone else more than you. Let's just be friends, OK?"

I freeze. Joe-san's eyes soften. "I'm so sorry... I hope nothing changes between us after this."

"No," I sweep away my brimming tears, "Nothing will change between us. Thank you for letting me tell my feelings..and sorry for bothering you with this."

"You're not bothering me at all, Mimi." I nod absentmindedly at Joe-san's sentence.

* * *

Two days had passed. Joe-san still walks me home, frequently asking about my health, and I always reply with 'I'm OK' although I'm not OK at all. Zoe is the only one knowing about the reject, but her efforts to make me feel better is no use. Davis desperately tries to cheer me up too, but fails. I even try to ensure myself that I'm not sad and I come to another conclusion: I'm ashamed. I was so confident that Joe-san would accept me as his girlfriend, so I couldn't accept my failure. This shame leads me to a point where I don't want to talk to anybody. Today, I remain silent except when someone asks an important thing I need to answer immediately. I feel very bad from doing so, but I'm not in a good mood for a talk. The last bell rings. Zoe is so clever to understand my stay-away-signal. I walk home alone and that's what I really need. A peaceful, quiet trip home... that's what I thought before I see them.

"Why did you reject Nee-chan?!"

I can't believe what I see. "Stop it, Davis!" I scream in horror and anger. Shocked, Davis holds his next punch and turns to me. "Nee-chan..."

"Why are you punching Joe-san like that? What's gotten into you?!"

"But he rejected you! You two are best friends and you're also very kind to him, but why did he reject you?" Davis turns to Joe-san, "You only make Nee-chan sad! Nee-chan's very sure that you will accept her, but you play with her feelings and break her!"

Joe-san wipes the thick red liquid dripping from his nose without a word. From the bluish marks on his face, I can tell that Davis punched him quite hard several times, but Davis is still in perfect shape, which means Joe-san didn't fight back. Getting no response from Joe-san, Davis punches him again on the face. "Enough! If you don't stop, I'll hate you forever!" I shout again. With this, Davis totally stop his action. Surprisingly, he sobs. "Lately, you always lock yourself in your room and don't want to talk to me... I can't stand it anymore... At first I think I'm angry because of Joe-san, but actually, I'm angry to myself... I'm angry because I don't know what I must do to cheer you up again!"

I often think that I have done many good things to others, although in fact I'm just exaggerating the meaningless things I've done. Sometimes, I also think the world is unfair, giving everything to everybody but me. From the long sentences Davis told, I realize that I'm the egoistic one. I want to be alone, ignoring the ones who try hard to comfort me: Zoe, Davis, and even Joe-san who I considered the one hurting me...

Davis covers his eyes with his arm, holding his sobs. I've hurt the one that has done many little things that I forgot, yet so priceless: delivering my forgotten workbook, helping me 'bribe' Joe-san, and encouraging me in hard times. I walk to him, at first slowly, then faster, faster... finally I run and hug him. I cry. Some minutes pass in sobs and regret until... "Hora, hora, what's with the melodrama?" I hear Joe-san giggle, "Let's go home together, then you can continue."

Both me and Davis rub our eyes faster, sweeping away the traces of tears while asking to each other, "Do I look OK?" Joe-san smiles. "You two are so touchy."

* * *

**(Third POV)**

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri nasai, Nii-san!" Sora comes out from the kitchen. Joe widens his eyes. "S-sora! You didn't tell us earlier that you're coming!"

Sora clucks and snaps her finger. "It's surprise, surprise! You must be happy because of my sudden arrival, right?" The bronze-haired girl walks to her brother. She realizes something once she gets closer to him. "Whoaa, doushita no, Nii-san? You're bruised here and there! Tell me who did this to you; I'll make him learn something." Sora crackles her fingers. Joe gulps; Sora is a bit threatening. "You don't have to. It's only Davis."

"Davis?! Why on Earth did he punch you?" Sora is ready to act, but Joe holds her. "It's a long story. Sit down and let me tell you."

Joe tells everything to Sora, making the girl sigh and gasp alternately. "But why don't you accept Mimi-chan? You love her too, don't you?"

Joe rests his back on the sofa. "I don't know. The certain thing is: if I step in, between Mimi and Davis, I'm sure something will change between them. I can't just barge in."

"Nii-san..."

"So far, Mimi and Davis have built a good bond. I'm grateful because of it. The happiness of being together as a whole family is priceless, but most people consider it priceless when it's too late. Also, Davis cares for Mimi more than I do: he even delivered a book Mimi forgot through the heavy rain. I doubt I can do such a thing for her..."

"You don't regret it? Mimi-chan can find some other boys in no time."

"No," Joe shakes his head in certainty, then runs a hand between Sora's hair, "We're just students. Thinking about love is somewhat too far away. Why chasing for something so far if you get it near you?"

Sora blushes, knowing what Joe means by 'near'. "N-nii-san! If I get a boyfriend, I can leave you!"

Joe laughs. "Whatever. You're my one and only imouto, so even if you leave me, I'll try not to leave you." Sora averts her eyes. "M-mou, you can be right that we still have much time. Mimi can find another boys in her way, but if she's destined to be with you, some years later you two will be together. I'm sure she is."

Heat spreads to the tip of Joe's ears. "I-I'll cook today!" He stands up, then rushes to the kitchen.


	5. Creme brulee

_OK, this chap is so random (and long, sorry). But I try my best to make it still sweet, and keep Davis and Mimi as the main characters. Anyway enjoy! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and fav-ing! P.S. I don't know much about culinary world, I hope the words I insert here are correct!_

**Creme brulee**

"Tadaima!" I say happily. Ah, home sweet home. It has been a year since I last came home. The culinary school I'm in has many activities, even in weekends, so I couldn't spend my holidays at home. Gratefully, now is a long summer break.

"Okaeri!" Mom and Nee-chan come out and immediately hug me, "Davis, we miss you! Look, you've been much taller since we last met! How's school? Have you met a girl? Is everything fine there? Show us your new cooking skill!" Question bombardment, as I guess. Nice to know that your Mom and big sis miss you so much. "Now, now, let me put my stuffs down and change. I'll make some ramen for you then."

Kitchen is my favourite part in the house. The lingering smell of 'house spices' is very alluring. Normally, I will ask Mom to make her 'homemade recipes' to welcome me, but since I'm the one who enter culinary school, I must present my progress in making ramen. Strangely enough, every ingredients have been neatly prepared on the table. I grin; they want to see me cook that much.

"Here you go. Ladies' special." I put down two bowls of ramen in front of them. "Sugee! It looks so appealing! Ittadakimasu!" Mom and Nee-chan begin to slurp the noodles and sip the soup. "Whoaa, it's tasty! Davis, go open your ramen cart!" Nee-chan exclaims. I shyly rub the back of my head. "I think I'm not quite ready about having one..."

"Ah, right! Talking about carts, there's a new seasonal peddler in our neighborhood. He's selling summer treats, but I like his anmitsu and dango the most. Davis, you can go visit him to learn about opening a cart." Mom says. Sounds like a good idea. Besides, anmitsu and dango in the summer noon will be refreshing.

* * *

"So you're dating with someone else now, Mimi-chan?" It turns out that Nee-chan often visits Mr. Karasuma's cart. Nee-chan chuckles. "No, he's my brother, Davis. Davis, this is Karasuma-san."

I bow politely. "Nice to meet you. Nee-chan told me that your cart is a big success."

Nee-chan ruffles my hair. "He's going to be a ramen peddler in the future, Karasuma-san. He wants to learn from you."

Mr. Karasuma nods several times. "You can come look, but to be honest, I'm an amateur. I practice to make summer treats without supervision, unlike you. You're in culinary school, right?"

"Yes. But whether it's an amateur or pro work, as long as it's nice, people will buy it." I grin widely. Mr. Karasuma laughs. "You're a wise boy." In fact, he uses the same way as school taught me in making anmitsu and dango, and they taste so good!

"You know, Davis," Mr. Karasuma says when Nee-chan and I are enjoying our treats, "Mimi-chan often comes here with a tall boy. He wears glasses. Who's his name again, I forget..."

"Joe-san?"

"Ah, yes. Joe. That doctor-to-be. I only remember he always brings a thick book and orders anmitsu, not the others..."

Nee-chan blushes. "Don't spill the beans so easily, Karasuma-san!" But Mr. Karasuma continues, "They talk about many things, but if their gaze accidentally meet, they quickly stoop and blush. Isn't it sweet?"

"Whoa, good for you, Nee-chan! I think you gave up on him already! Being a doctor's wife is something quite prestigious." I tease her. Nee-chan puts away her anmitsu and dango plate and pinches my cheeks. "Take your words back!"

"Huee, wakatta, wakatta! Let go!" I rub my reddened cheeks; Nee-chan pinched quite hard, "But honestly, I don't mind if Joe-san becomes my brother-in-law..." This statement makes Nee-chan punch me on the head.

"Oi, look, it's Nonaka Rumiko's daughter, isn't it?" Mr. Karasuma interrupts, pointing someone across the street. I see a red-haired girl entering a luxurious cafe. "You mean Rika? Ah, right, Davis, do you know that the new supermodel Rika Nonaka is now living in our neighborhood?" Nee-chan asks. That's it! Rika Nonaka the supermodel! No doubt her face seems familiar. "Oh, really? We have a celebrity in our block! Sugee!"

"Wow, she must be pretty rich. She often visits that cafe, although the menus are quite expensive. I remember spending my weekly pocket money only to buy single parfait there." Nee-chan sighs. I widen my eyes. "And now, she's eating creme brulee! Oh, that French treat is the most difficult dish I ever try to make... but it tastes so delicious!" Nee-chan nods. "I want to go to that cafe again..."

Suddenly, a huge black cloud hangs over Mr. Karasuma. "E-eh, n-no, we don't mean to leave your cart, Karasuma-san..." I wave. "Un. I'm not going to leave your anmitsu and dango ever. Don't worry!" Nee-chan encourages. Mr. Karasuma turns to us. "Really? My amateur treats are nothing compared to the deluxe dishes across the street..."

"It's not true. She's rich, so she can buy whatever she wants, but I'm sure the happiness while eating is still the same!" I point to the supermodel. It seems like Rika Nonaka notices me pointing at her, so she looks outside the cafe window. I quickly lower my hand and grin awkwardly to her. She indifferently goes back to her dessert. "Davis, what are you doing? Don't make our family look bad in front of her!" Nee-chan exclaims. I don't respond. My eyes are fixed on the supermodel.

A luxurious cafe. A delicious dessert. But she doesn't look happy with them.

* * *

Two weeks passed. I regularly visit Mr. Karasuma's cart with Nee-chan, enjoying some cheap treats of ice or jelly. Also, we often see Rika Nonaka entering the same cafe...with the same sad expression. "Nee-chan, do you think that cafe's creme brulee tastes good?" I say randomly, one hot morning while eating my shaved ice. "Hee, what are you talking about? It must be good; they have some qualified chefs there."

"But Rika Nonaka doesn't seem to enjoy it. Does she go there for helping the cafe increasing its popularity?"

Nee-chan laughs. "You sound like a gossip girl."

I blush harshly. "Shut up! I'm not like one of your friends!" I scoop a big portion of ice and eat it, "I guess the chefs aren't qualified enough. Maybe, she will like traditional sweets more than creme brulee or mille feuille."

"Ah, good idea!" Mr. Karasuma is surprisingly cheered up, "Davis, Mimi, can you introduce my summer treats to her?"

"Hah?!" Nee-chan and I are taken aback with the sudden plea, "Wait, Karasuma-san, both of us never talk to her, so I'm afraid she will close the door harshly after we show up!"

"But this is a rare chance! You two are quite sociable, though, so it won't be hard!"

Nee-chan quickly outstretches her hand, palm opened. "And how much will you pay us for this job?" She sounds like a mercenary soldier in action films. Unexpectedly, Mr. Karasuma hands her some money that's considerable in amount. "How about this? I'll add some later if this tactic succeeds."

Nee-chan and I exchange our gaze, then back to the money Mr. Karasuma gave us. Mr. Karasuma now looks like the main villain in superhero films. "So? Will you take this job or not?"

* * *

Next day. "Mou, I can't believe we take this job from Karasuma-san... This is silly." I sigh while lifting the wooden ice box to preserve the desserts. Nee-chan giggles awkwardly. "But why not? He paid a good amount. I don't even yield that much if I work in my school as a sous chef." She studies in culinary school too and is good enough to be the chef's assistant, or sous chef. She's paid for it, but not much.

"You only see the bright side."

"Come on, it's the thing we should always do! Everything has their own bright and dark side. If you look the dark side, you won't even dare to walk forward."

"Great. You sound like a monk in shaolin films."

"No monk has a shocking pink hair like mine."

"Whatever, Nee-chan. Now, how should we enter the house?"

"Just press the bell."

"And then? What should we tell her?" Nee-chan doesn't answer this. "You don't know how we should talk to her?" She shyly shakes her head. "Haaaaaaah, Nee-chan, you're hopeless." I turn back to the bell and shakily press it. Suddenly, I feel very nervous. Come on, Rika Nonaka is just normal human! She's only famous. And rich. And beautiful. And slim. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? Argh, I'm going crazy in a few minutes!

"Yes?" I once thought that it's her maid who opened the door, but when I look down... it's the famous Rika Nonaka herself! I stutter. "Ano...eetto, we're from Karasuma's Summer Cart. I'm Davis and this is my sister, Mimi. We would like to ask you some help..."

"Sorry, but if it's sweet, I think you can go."

Huge knock! "But it's low fat! I can make sure this contains more vitamins and water than sugar!" Nee-chan continues the struggle. Rika turns back. "Come back another day." And with that, she closes the door. Great, we fail. "Nee-chan, what are we going to do? Nonaka has rejected us; should we give back the money to Karasuma-san?"

Nee-chan weakly smiles. "Looks like we have to. We can't accept money for the job we fail to do."

We turn ourselves away from the house and are ready to leave... when the door is opened once more. "Hey... you two." Rika calls and we turn back with a blink-blink hopeful stare. Rika is taken aback by our blink-blink attack, but she continues. "You can come in."

* * *

"Your house is so huge like a castle!" Nee-chan and I are amazed by the wonderful interior of Nonaka's house. Both of us comment innocently about this and that of Nonaka's house. When we arrive at the main room, Nonaka turns to us, "What pathetic siblings you are. You two sound like Hansel and Gretel who saw the house of sweets."

We smile awkwardly, ashamed. Maybe we talk too much, but seriously, her house is soooo great! "Sit down. What do you have?"

"Ah, right." I open the ice box and Nee-chan presents the cold desserts one by one. We alternately explain (more like chatter because we don't really know what we're talking about, just imagining what Mr. Karasuma will say in our position) about the summer treats Mr. Karasuma has made. "It looks like another instant sweets. What's special?"

This supermodel is a sharp-tongued girl, rising my temper. "It takes much efforts and feelings to make a super delicious summer treat which can refresh our tired souls! It's not just an easy instant sweets!"

"Umm, Davis? Calm down..." Nee-chan elbows me, but I get really worked up. "I'll show you that this is special!" Nonaka widens her eyes, then smirks. "Show me. I have some ingredients in the kitchen."

Nee-chan closes her eyes with both hands. "This can't be good..." But whatever she's talking, I still drag her to the kitchen. I want Nonaka to take her words back!

* * *

"Here." I put a cup of anmitsu on the table in front of Nonaka. She blinks several time in disbelief. Nee-chan holds my hand tightly. "I hope ours is as good as Karasuma-san's anmitsu..." She whispers. "Don't worry. She will be amazed once she tastes it." I say with certainty.

Nonaka is a very careful eater, much like Suzanne-sensei who teaches in my French class. She chews slowly to taste every part of the red bean paste in the anmitsu. She eats another scoop of anmitsu, and again, and again... until there's nothing left on the bowl. My face reddens because of the excitement. "It's delicious, isn't it?"

Nonaka averts her eyes. "Not bad."

Nee-chan instantly hugs me tight. "Yaaaayyy! We did it! We did it, Davis!"

"Just because I'm saying it's not bad doesn't mean that it's delicious." Nonaka ruins the mood a little. "OK, it's not the best that we can present. You can get the better version of this anmitsu in Karasuma's Summer Cart, in front of the French cafe you always go to!"

"H-how do you know I often go there? Are you a paparazzi?" Nonaka grows suspicious. I quickly shake my head. "I often visit Karasuma-san's summer cart with my sister, so we often see you in the French cafe. The creme brulee there isn't so good, eh?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"I'm in culinary school, so I know a thing or two about the dish you often order. Creme brulee should be very indulging, nice treat, but you don't seem like enjoying it while eating. But the cold icy treats in Karasuma-san's cart taste good, and you have proven it yourself; maybe you can cheer up by having some." I smile. Nonaka fixes her gaze at me, which makes me rather nervous. Then, unexpectedly, she bursts into laughter. "How can there be two innocent idiots like you in this broken world? Ahahaha!"

I-idiots? "What do you mean by idiots?"

"I mean, you think that I'm in a bad mood just because of the food? There are still many other possibilities!"

"But if you eat a good food, your bad mood, whatever your problems are, can change drastically! Like now, you're laughing! Because Karasuma-san's anmitsu is a good food!" Nee-chan argues. With this, she stops laughing. Silence. She frowns a little, more like thinking. "N-Nonaka, is there something wrong?" I ask, worried if I have said a wrong word. Nonaka slowly stands up.

"You two are total idiots, but you're good chefs. Thank you for the anmitsu; I'll come tomorrow if I'm not working."

My eyes glow, so do Nee-chan's. We hug each other once again, saying, "We did it!" I bow to Nonaka. "Thank you so much, Nonaka! We'll be waiting near the cart!"

* * *

Before Nee-chan and I went to Mr. Karasuma's cart today, we watched a shocking news. It turned out that Nonaka's parents were divorced, and the court decided that Nonaka will live with her mother, the supermodel Nonaka Rumiko. "So that's why she's always sad; it's not about the creme brulee." Nee-chan concluded. How stupid I was. Her sadness must be deeper than I thought, and I tried to cheer her up in a shallow way. I couldn't imagine how if Nee-chan and I were separated because of a divorce. "We must apologize for bothering her yesterday, Nee-chan." I insist. She nodded, and together we headed to Mr. Karasuma's cart.

Nonaka came earlier than us. She's enjoying her anmitsu when Nee-chan and I run crazily towards her. "N-Nonaka..." I pant, "Gomen...gomen nasai..."

"What for, Motomiya?"

"Because..." I face up, blushing, "...because we didn't know about your parents..."

"Oh. The news has aired today," Nonaka casually scoops her anmitsu, "Daijoubu. It's not a big deal for me anymore. Sooner or later, I know this will happen and as a 19-years-old, I think there's no need to frown all day over the divorce."

I bite my lower lip. She hides the pain. "Aren't you hurt because of this?" I ask, my tone lowers drastically. She licks the red bean paste on her plastic spoon. "Not really." Her tone is void of sadness. But she's lying. Her tears are brimming unnoticed.

Suddenly, Nee-chan leans forward and hugs Nonaka. "If you want to tell something, you can trust me and Davis." Nee-chan whispers, her unusually calming tone comes to the surface. Nonaka smiles slowly. "Thank you." She wipes her not-yet-flowed tears; her gleaming purple eyes look at me, as if thanking me.

The rest of the day is normally happy. She's not laughing much in front of the camera, not like today. She honestly shows her rather childish side, not the elegant supermodel side. And somehow... I like it. "Davis," Nee-chan whispers to me when Nonaka is paying her treats to Mr. Karasuma, "do you know why I hugged her?"

"Because you want to be her Nee-chan, too?" Nee-chan always claims herself as everyone's big sis. She shakes her head. "Because... I know what you wanted to do when Nonaka cried," she winks, "I hugged her for you, so the paparazzi wouldn't capture anything suspicious—if there was any of them."

I blush. "W-what?!"


	6. Three-legged run

**Three-legged run**

"Hi, Davis, Rika, Daichi!" I turn around. As I guess, the happy voice is from Nee-chan. She comes together with her sons, Kouta and Makoto, and her husband Joe-san. "Oi, rival!" Daichi and I shout back. "Hee, we're not rival until we run in the field, right?"Nee-chan protests. "Mom's right! Daichi, we're not rival yet!" Makoto, Nee-chan's second son who is in the same grade as my boy, agrees. Daichi grins. "You're not saying that because you want to exchange your bento with mine, are you?"

"But why will I do that if Mom makes the best bento in the whole world?"

"Now, now, you two, stop debating. We will see who's the best after the race. Now, let's find a place to sit down." Joe-san says, and the boys immediately make peace with each other by shaking hand. "Whoaa, keep that pose, boys!" Nee-chan asks, taking a picture of Daichi and Makoto, "You two are soo cute together!"

"Mom!" "Auntie!" "Don't call us 'cute'! We're grown-ups!" Daichi and Makoto exclaims. I laugh. "How can you be a grown-up if you're not even taller than Kouta? Come on, let's find a place to roll off the mat." The boys immediately yell, "But we're second graders, we're grown-ups!" as I drag them to seek a place.

"So Davis, Rika, in what race will you participate?" Nee-chan rolls off the mat. Yes, this is a spring sport carnival in my son's school, where children and their parents must take a part together in many family games. After having fun with the games, we will have lunch together. That's why Daichi and Makoto debated about whose bento is best. Rika blushes slightly. "Davis will participate in every games, Mimi-san. I'm not taking any." She puts down the lunchbox one by one.

"Eh, why? The games will not be fun without you!"

"Because Kimiko doesn't like running, Auntie." Daichi points Rika's belly. Nee-chan doesn't seem to understand, but Joe-san, with his experience as a doctor, knows what Daichi meant. He whispers something to Nee-chan...and Nee-chan widens her eyes. "Really?! Rika, are you pregnant?"

Rika nods quietly. "Daichi wants to have a little sis so badly; that's why he calls the baby Kimiko although we haven't known about the sex yet." I explain, hugging Rika one-handed. Nee-chan's face glows. "Whoaa, sugee! Congrats!" Nee-chan shakes my hand, "Time passes so quickly. Yesterday, you still cried over a fallen meat bun, but now you'll be a father of two children!"

Daichi drops his jaw. Oh good, Nee-chan makes me look bad in front of my son! "I didn't cry because of that meat bun, Nee-chan!"

* * *

Various races, various stories, that's what we get in the spring sport carnival. I think I've forgotten how chasing the victory feels like and today, I feel it once again. Sometimes, when I see Daichi so full of life, the past flashes before my eyes. He's the exact mini version of myself.

One by one, we pass the race together, until it's time for the final race: three-legged run. Nee-chan takes part in this as Makoto's partner. "Hi, rival." Nee-chan says to me as she ties her left leg with Makoto's left leg. I smirk. "You think you will beat me? Daichi and I practiced a lot for this, you know."

"Uncle, Mom and I also practiced a lot, so don't underestimate us." Makoto crosses his arms, clucking. "Let's see who's the best between us, Makoto!" Daichi challenges his cousin. Shaking hands, both say 'deal!' like two adults. Nee-chan and I hold our laughter.

The whistle is blown and the race begins. I can't believe that Daichi and I are leading... and Nee-chan-Makoto team is right behind me! I don't know a celebrity chef can run so fast! How does she manage to gain the top speed? And also, Nee-chan never won a three-legged run when she was in elementary, whoever her partner was, because she used to make her partner fall. How can she be so balanced now, when the other teams lose balance and fall? And what's it: her face turns fierce like a tiger chasing for a prey, as if saying, "Davis, I'll get you!" Scary!

Fortunately, Daichi and I finish at the first place. Nee-chan and Makoto finish the second. For winning the three-legged run, Daichi and I receive a blue ribbon as a symbol of winner. Although we don't get any other award, we're so happy. Our struggle was worth it!

But the victorious scenario turns worse as Makoto opens his mouth.

"Daichi, you were cheating! Your leg was tied loosely, so you could run freely!" Makoto points at my son angrily. Daichi, who didn't do such thing, snaps back, "I wasn't! You were the one too slow!"

"You're not a winner! I'm the real winner!" Makoto takes the blue ribbon from Daichi and pins it on his own T-shirt. "Hey, it's mine!" Daichi tries to take his ribbon back, but Makoto pushes him aside. "Makoto, don't do that to Daichi." Nee-chan pulls Makoto to herself, separating the two before they can hurt each other any further. "But we're the true winner, Mom!"

"Just stay away from me and Dad, Makoto!" Daichi yells as he rudely takes back her ribbon. I'm shocked to hear that, and more shocked when Makoto replies, "Fine! You also stay away from me and Mom and don't get near us ever again!"

Rika seems worried. Joe-san tries to calm down the situation, but Makoto and Daichi insist to separate the two families forever. In the critical time, suddenly an idea clicks in my head. It seems that Nee-chan also had the same idea, because she asks to her son, "Makoto, are you trying to separate me from Uncle Davis?"with her special blink-blink puppy dog eyes. Makoto is quite unmovable, though. "Yes! From Daichi, Uncle Davis, and also Auntie Rika! And Kimiko!" Wow, he really mentions _all._

"Are you serious?" Nee-chan moves forward and hugs me, "But I love Uncle Davis. He's my brother."

Makoto widens his eyes. "W-wait! Dad, why aren't you angry? Mom's hugging Uncle Davis! Only you can hug Mom!"

Joe-san hugs me one-handed. "No. Mom's right; you can't separate Mom from her brother. If Kouta-niichan is separated from you, how will you feel?"

Makoto pouts. He quickly holds Kouta tightly. The glasses boy is confused at his strawberry blonde otouto. "Makoto, don't be so petty... Go apologize." He mumbles. "No!" Makoto tightens his hold on Kouta's shirt. Daichi puffs his cheek and holds Rika, but Rika moves forward and hugs Nee-chan from behind. "I like Auntie Mimi a lot; if you separate me from her, Daichi, I will be so sad."

Makoto and Daichi stand stunned, seeing the four of us. "Mom, you can't like Auntie Mimi. You only like Dad." Daichi argues. I smile. "Why not?" Daichi becomes confused, seeking for a reason. "Because... because she's not our family."

"Then, if Auntie Mimi isn't a part of our family, why do you call her Auntie? Why do you call Uncle Joe as Uncle?" Daichi stoops after I asked. Makoto also begins to think about his behavior. The four of us release each other, then go to our respective sons. "Makoto, family doesn't consist only of Dad, Mom, and their children." Nee-chan holds her child's shoulder. Makoto faces up. "Are Auntie and Uncle also included?"

"Not only them. Everyone close to you is your family. That's why Auntie Rika likes me; because we're also family, and we're close to each other. Dad and Uncle Davis are also the same."

"You also can consider your best friends Kenta and Miya as your family. As long as you like hanging around with them and sharing anything, they're your family, too. But if you say something rude to someone that was once your family, Makoto for example, then you two won't be family anymore. It's bad." I explain. Daichi looks at Makoto in doubt. Kouta silently pushes Makoto towards Daichi. Joe-san smiles. "Shake hands and say sorry." He says softly to his child. Rika also moves Daichi's hand forward. "Come on, apologize politely."

Hesitating, Makoto begins stretching his hand forward. "Gomen ne, Daichi..."

Daichi shakes Makoto's hand. "Un. Me too, Makoto..."

Nee-chan grins widely, taking out her camera. "Whoaaa, you two are so cute!"

* * *

The carnival ends around 3 p.m. Makoto and Daichi fell asleep not long after finishing their lunch, so Joe-san and I must take them on our back while walking home. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Nee-chan stretches her hand upward, then stroking Makoto's back. "And unpredictable," I add, "I don't know Makoto could act so aggressively."

"Sorry if Makoto's earlier act hurt you, Davis, Rika. Next time, I'll pay more attention to my kids." Joe-san responds guiltily. I wave immediately. "Ahaha, daijoubu, daijoubu. You're always so responsible to your children. But I see Makoto is quite honest. Sometimes, kid doesn't respond immediately to the feelings we try to show them because of shame."

"I bet Makoto and Daichi are just repeating your own past, Mimi, Davis," Joe-san smiles, "You two often had a fight, but you always make peace not long after."

"Oh, really? They fought a lot when they were little?" Rika couldn't believe it, "But you two are so close to each other now..."

"We were close to each other, and we're still close to each other. Right, bro?" Nee-chan ruffles my hair. I grin. "Yes. The difference is, in the past, we only shared meat buns, but now, we share our experiences in parenting."

"Wow. I hope I still can get along together with Makoto and Daichi when I'm bigger, like Mom and Uncle Davis. I once thought that after we grow up, we won't feel the same towards our otouto or imouto, but it's totally wrong." Kouta, who kept silent most of the time, finally speaks up with amazement. Nee-chan puts her hand on Kouta's head. "If you keep caring for Makoto, then you can do it."

I hear Joe-san sigh contently. He carefully takes out his cellphone, dialing a number.

"Hi, Sora. It's me."

"Nii-san? It's been a long while!"

Nee-chan and I hold our laughter. Today, we inspire so many people.

* * *

_We're close to the end of the story! Thank you for (keep) reading, reviewing, and following ! :)_


End file.
